


Cooking Fails & Love-Struck Boyfriends

by EleanoraWrites



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic klance, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance Boyfriends, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: "Did it burn?" Keith asks from the kitchen door, leaning against the frame and rubbing one eye, hair dishevelled and clothes crumpled. Kosmo slithers through his legs, scrunching his snout at the smell in the air, the mist finally thinning out."Unless you like to eat charcoal, it's perfectly fine," Lance replies, putting the mittens on and taking out the tray to show it to Keith. He sees his boyfriend crease his forehead in sympathy.-----Keith and Lance fall asleep after preparing dinner and wake up to the smell of burnt lasagne. But to them, nothing matters but the two of them... andKosmo.Commission for@sampai_ca_art
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546918
Kudos: 59





	Cooking Fails & Love-Struck Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sampai66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/gifts).



> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5LqjDtAYgT/).

Lance's nose itches, the smell of something burning sluggishly bringing him back to his senses despite the comfortable grogginess inside Keith's arms. But, as his mind returns to reality, he snaps his eyes open and jolts awake from their unintentional nap.

"Keith! Dinner!" he cries out kicking the blanket off of them. Kosmo barks, startled by Lance's sudden jump from the couch, his boyfriend falling to the floor with a  _ huff _ and a thump, grumbling a complaint as Lance rushes to the kitchen, swatting at the puff of grey smoke that spirals up from their oven.

"Aw man!" Lance whines.

He opens the oven door and coughs a little as he's hit by a wall of heated vapour. He peeps at the clear carbonised remains of their food and turns the heater off, shoulders dropping in both frustration and sadness for their ruined dinner.

"Did it burn?" Keith asks from the kitchen door, leaning against the frame and rubbing one eye, hair dishevelled and clothes crumpled. Kosmo slithers through his legs, scrunching his snout at the smell in the air, the mist finally thinning out.

"Unless you like to eat charcoal, it's perfectly fine," Lance replies, putting the mittens on and taking out the tray to show it to Keith. He sees his boyfriend crease his forehead in sympathy.

They had worked so hard in preparing dinner, having even asked Hunk for an easy recipe they could both try out together for their dinner date, a ritual of theirs every Friday night for the past year they've been dating.

"It's completely ruined," Lance comments miserably, throwing the tray and mittens into the sink with a whimper and a sniffling sob. "Burnt to ashes. We'll have to throw the tray away too."

Kosmo approaches him and stretches up to reach the counter, nuzzling his nose against Lance's arm in a compassionate gesture. Lance looks down at their dog and pats him, rubbing behind his ears and feeling his soft fur and warmth. Kosmo's tongue lolls out happily with a quiet woof, licking his hand briefly in response.

"It's okay honey, don't worry about it," Keith says coming up behind Lance and wrapping his arms around his torso, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder and giving him a quick, chaste peck on his cheek. "It's just lasagne."

" _ Burnt _ lasagne Keith," Lance observes, pouting at their ruined effort.

"Hey," Keith squeezes his arms a little, Lance feeling the tip of his boyfriend's nose cold against the soft spot behind his ear, against his jaw and he sniffs, Kosmo mimicking him though giving his hand another lick. "It's not like we're the best cooks in the world. I'm surprised we actually managed to  _ make _ a lasagne in the first place."

"Not helping," Lance says sadly.

Keith snorts blithely and moves around Lance so he can face him, searching his eyes with that soft expression that usually takes Lance's breath away. There are lines of amusement around his galaxy eyes, a dimple at the corner of his mouth where his lopsided grin beckons Lance to kiss it and a soft puckered of his eyebrows.

"Lance, it's just dinner, just food," Keith snakes his arms around Lance's neck and shrugs his shoulders unconcernedly. "We'll try again next Friday."

" _ Hum _ ," Lance places his hands on Keith's waist, tugging his boyfriend to him just enough to press their foreheads together and closes his eyes, just basking in the perfectness of Keith, on his endless understanding, unrelenting patience and undeniable loyalty. He feels the luckiest man on earth; falling head over heels by his boyfriend every second they're together.

"We'll order some pizza," Keith continues, fingers combing through Lance's brown hair which elicits a soft sigh of contentment from him. "Maybe snuggle while watching a movie and just call it a day. What do you think?"

"Sounds nice," Lance says, a smile tugging at his lips now, his previous frustration slowly melting away and replaced by a wave of warmth in the form of his boyfriend. 

Keith chuckles lightly, pulling Lance in for a kiss that is short-lived. Kosmo barks, a low yet deep rumble that has them both snapping their heads to their dog as he tries to infiltrate between them, pushing them apart and wanting the attentiveness all to himself.

"Kosmo!" Lance calls out as the dog  _ finally _ manages to set himself in the middle of them, paws on Lance's chest and tail like a happy leash against Keith's legs. 

"Someone is jealous," Keith laughs rubbing Kosmo's head, the dog revelling at the attention.

"You go order the pizza," Lance says to Keith as he supports their dog's weight, tongue out and licking every inch of Lance's face with happy yaps and pants. "I take care of this guy here."

"Hey, Kosmo," Keith calls, patting Kosmo's who tilts his head back to stare at him, ear perking. "I want my boyfriend for myself when I get back. Got it?"

Kosmo gives him an elated bark in response. Keith winks at his boyfriend before disappearing out of the kitchen, Lance watching his every move. He watches him sit down on the couch, phone in hand and picking up their discarded blanket, still completely dishevelled and a mess but,  _ oh _ so beautiful.

His heart skips an exponential beat, drumming inside his ribcage with a fervour that courses through his veins in currents of never-ending fondness. He feels himself infatuated all over again by his boyfriend, like the love-struck teenager who was crushing hard over the emo-kid who was way out of his league.

He sighs, returning his gaze back to Kosmo who cocks his head to the side, watching him curiously and waiting.

"Alright, you're getting way too heavy buddy," Lance says. Kosmo whines in complaint and Lance laughs. "Let's feed the good boy first."

Kosmo jumps out of his arms enthusiastically and all Lance can do is ignore the burnt food on the sink and focus instead on the happiness that swells within his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
